A Lady's Plot
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Relena received an odd letter threatening the marriage of Duo and Heero. After she warns them tragedy strikes and it's up the the gundam pilots to figure out how to save the couple, as well as Wufei. Yaoi, Yuri, and straight coupling. HIATUS-SORRY!
1. Lady In White

My first long Gundam wing fic. I only have one other but it's only 300 words I think. I am pro:

Heero/Duo

Qautre/Trowa

Wufei/Hilde

Wufei/Sally

Zechs/Noin

Heero/Duo/Hilde

Une/Treize

Dorothy/Relena

THE COUPLES I WILL ACTUALLY BE USING IN THIS FIC:

Heero/Duo

Quatre/Trowa

Wufei/Hilde

Zechs/Noin

Maybe Dorothy/Relena

I own nothing, so do enjoy.

1234

Relena Peacecraft sat at her desk small glasses resting on her nose. They were sliding down her nose just a bit as she continued to read. She was a young woman of twenty now, who had a mind of a thirty year old, who had seen more and done more than a person of forty. She still had a play in politics, but would never be a, "Queen," again. After all the war had been over so long, the people did not need a Queen. They did need a leader, but she hoped it wouldn't have to be her this time around. She sighed placing the paper down and picking up a pen scribbling some things down. She paused looking at the pictures on the right of her desk.

The largest frame had a picture of her Brother, Noin his wife, who was heavy with child. She would be due any day now. The next one was of her and several other politicians, some shaking clapping their hands on her back, and one shaking her hand while another holding up some award, which she had chucked in the back of her closet. The third one was of the Gundam pilots, the picture fairly recent. She was sitting with Sally, who set next to Wufei. Qautre was on Trowa's back, an unusually large grin across the quiet man's face. Heero held Duo the same dour look was still glued to Heero's face, but Duo all the same kissed Heero's cheek.

Relena had been seventeen when the two boys told her of their relation ship. It was a hard blow, but a year went bye and she found she could not hold any hard feelings against him. She had fallen for Heero when she was fifteen, and when you're fifteen you can't really understand real love. She realized she was being a little silly with her clingy ways, and the two winding up together was the best thing that could have happened to her. She felt better about herself, and realized that she has once been a rather shallow, selfish person.

She was twenty, and that had been plenty of time for her to grow into maturity, something that suited her rather well. She was now a better person, or so she felt. Strong willed as always, and maybe just a little bit better in her personality. Relena had never had a relationship with anyone, but she had decided after Heero was gone, she would make sure it was love before she entered any relationship.

There was a knock on her door, and Relena took off her glasses turning her attention to the door. Dorothy appeared, her long elegant hair swishing behind her. She smiled softly holding a letter in her pale hands. "A letter arrived for you, it seems urgent and says classified on it," The woman said placing the letter on the desk. Relena nodded at Dorothy who smiled at her and left the room just as quietly as she had entered. Staring at the letter Relena picked it up. She turned it over seeing no return address, which was very peculiar and made her nervous. Relena leaned back in the chair holding it to the light to see if there was anything inside the letter, but this did not work. "What am I doing…this is childish…" Relena whispered opening the envelope.

She pulled out two letters, and pulling out her reading glasses she began to read,

_My Dearest Relena,_

_You do not know me, and unfortunately I have never met you in person. I've been watching you and judging you. I would very much like to have your help in a matter. As you know one Heero Yuy and one Duo Maxwell shall be getting married in four weeks. This can not be allowed, for you see I know of your infatuation with Heero, and I myself need Duo for certain reasons that I will tell you of later-if you agree to my proposal. We also require the services of Chang Wufei, someone we will acquire ourselves._

_I hope you noticed that I have said, 'we,' yes it is not just me that wants you to join us. In the second letter is a number, a simple yes or no will do. We can make everything you wish for come true my dearest lady. Please accept our offer, or we cannot be held accountable for the circumstances that may fall._

_With all my love and respect, _

_Lady in White._

Relena's hands shook as she held the letter. To say she was surprised was an understatement, but the word furious also matched her face. Taking the second letter, before any rational thought could be made she dialed it waiting for someone to answer. The phone on the other end was picked up and a soft, "Yes Miss Peacecraft?" greeted her.

"I am going to find you…you wretched person, I shall call the police and have you found! You despicable…beast! If you touch one hand on Duo Maxwell, of Chang Wufei I…I…I will slit your throat!! And as for my feelings towards Heero Yuy that is none of you business however, since you claim to know me, I'll have you know I no longer care for him. I will not stand for this, and I will not let you ruin their wedding!"

There was a pause and then a feminine chuckle, "My how angry you are Miss Peacecraft. I had not expected this. Well…I warned you. Good day." The other end gave a click, and then all that was left was the dial tone. Relena hung up with a hard slam, and rose to her feet. She marched out of her office ignoring Dorothy's questions and soon was in her car speeding to the airport.

**MEANWHILE**

Heero let his dark eyes drift over to Hilde and Duo. Duo was demanding to know who Hilde had recently started seeing while she completely ignored him talking instead about her job as a therapist. Heero smiled gently hiding it under his hand as he pretended to be interested in the TV before him. He was a little, for his friends Qautre and Trowa were on it. Qautre was talking of a hospital he was opening with Relena for injured soldiers of the war that had taken place what seemed so long ago. He was a good public speaker, and with Trowa standing protectively behind him Qautre seemed to glow with happiness.

Heero felt something fling itself on his lap and looked down at the young man in his lap. "Heero…make her tell me whom she's seeing!" Duo groaned. Heero smirked and looked over at Hilde. She rolled her eyes and gave a shrug. Instead of answering Duo and bothering Hilde he asked, "How has Wufei been doing?"

Sally, Wufei's girlfriend of one year had died four months ago. Apparently she had heart murmurs and her poor heart gave out unexpectedly during a mission of catching some assassins. It was a very tragic, and a sudden incident, which caused Wufei to become a total recluse until Hilde managed to convince Wufei to let her counsel him. She'd been counseling him for almost all of the four months Sally had been dead.

"He's much better, but as a doctor I can't really tell you anything else," she answered.

Duo sighed, as Heero gently stroked his neck and long braided hair. "Poor Wu-man. We should invite him to come up here," Duo said peering up at Heero. Heero gave a nod, and Duo smiled at him happily. There was sharp rap on the door and Hilde bounced up answering it. She lived with the happy couple, or at least for now. She was planning on moving out after the two were wed, even though they insisted she stayed. She was like family to them, but she wouldn't have it saying she already had a place waiting for her. As soon as the door was open she let out a sharp gasp, "Relena what's wrong? You look terrible!"

Heero and Duo perked up a little surprised. Relena lived on Earth, closer to Qautre and Trowa's colony, where these three currently lived was rather far. The trip was one that would take at least seven hours. Relena was let in, and they saw she looked very disheveled and out of breath. "What's wrong?" Heero asked deadpan as always, surprise cleverly hidden. She took in a breath holding out the letter she has received earlier that day. "This came for me in the mail, you must read it," She gasped Hilde leaving to go fetch some water for Relena. Relena accepted it thanking her, as Heero and Duo read it. Heero growled peeing coldly at Relena the look not meant for her, "When did you get this."

"Seven hours and forty-five minutes ago, I hopped on a shuttle as soon as I could. I dialed the number too. It's some crazy wom-"

"Relena! You put yourself in danger by doing that!" Hilde scolded.

Relena waved her off, "Who cares about that right now. This is far more disturbing."

"It can't be helped," Duo said trying to lighten the mood, "Me an' Wufei are irresistible." Hilde took the letter after hearing that frowning deeply as she read it. "This is creepy." Heero and Relena were however engrossed about running the font of the handwriting through the computer, checking for fingerprints, and typing in 'Lady in White' in the computer.

Duo and Hilde sighed shaking their heads, Duo sitting next to Heero who held on to him tightly. At that Duo smiled, it was nice to know someone loved him so much that a threat caused such a reaction as the one Heero was having now. Relena sighed after only a few minutes. "I better call my brother. I brought no clothes and I have to give a speech at the new hospital tomorrow."

"Ah the one you and Qautre are opening right?" Hilde said with a smile.

Relena nodded, and Duo placed a hand on her shoulder, "Stay here. Hilde will have something you can wear tomorrow. We're going to see the unveiling ourselves." Relena smiled, "I don't want to impose-" Duo waved her off, "Nonsense! You won't be. Right Hee-kun?" Heero's cheeks flushed a little at his lover using his nickname, "Duo…" He sighed, "It's fine Relena. You can room with Hilde."

Relena nodded bowing in gratitude and politely excused herself to Hilde's room. Heero watched her go and then approached the computer. "I better email Qautre and Trowa, make sure the security is increased for tomorrow, tell Zechs, and-" Duo kissed Heero to shut him up. "Don't worry so much Heero, we've gotten threats before from many people who never carried them out," Duo said rubbing Heero's arms.

Heero sighed holding onto Duo, "Yes but…none of the letters have ever sounded so intelligent. Normally we get the letters from people who can't even spell my name right." Duo would have laughed if Heero hadn't sounded so serious. Duo leaned down whispering in Heero's ear licking the edge of it, and biting the ear lobe. Heero let out what almost could be described as a purr, and tackled Duo.

They tumbled to the ground and looked up to see Hilde staring at them. They blushed and she laughed, "This is why I said I'm moving out." She smiled snatching the phone from the kitchen and retreating to the living room. Heero and Duo looked at each other, "We must get caller ID Hee-kun…I NEED to know who she's dating! I must!! I have to protect her innocence and honor!" As Duo babbled Heero watched him with a bored look and shut him up by nibbling on his neck. Duo flushed, tried in vain to complain but to no avail. He was completely under Heero's spell by then, and could now care less as to who Hilde was with.

Relena had found something to change into and sat down on Hilde's bed. She wanted to call her brother, but when she tried she heard Hilde's voice and hung up quickly not meaning to come upon her private conversation. Silently she looked around the room, seeing the decorations and noticed some new trinkets. No doubt from Hilde's mysterious suitor. Sighing she felt kind of envious around those around her. Everyone seemed to have a wonderful social life but her.

Her social life consisted of eating ice cream on the couch with Dorothy while the two of them watched B+ horror movies.

She laid back closing her eyes suddenly having a painful headache. This threat was not just another simple threat it seemed more dangerous and cunning. The letter, was no doubt done by some sort of crazy stalker…but still…something was indeed wrong. She shook off the feeling placing a hand under her aching head. Something did not sit right with her, but sighing she ignored it. She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day everyone was in a mad rush, for Heero was keeping them from leaving. He was busy typing in 'Lady in White,' on the computer when Relena grabbed him by his ear, "Heero Yuy if I'm late I'll kill you!" Heero grumbled wishing she would go back to being a spoiled pain in the asX instead of well-accomplished young woman so he would have a better reason at shooting her in the head.

As soon as they were gone the computer flashed something popping up on screen. Heero had found something. Several minutes later the computer voice shouted, "You got mail!" In that annoying tone that all computers had. The letter was from The Lady in White herself. But the others were none the wiser and would not see that letter until late that night.

Relena arrived late, delivering a kick to Heero's shin much to everyone's amusement. Duo smacked her on the head with a program of today's event he had been given, and she attempted to retaliate when a hair dresser screeched, "YOU'RE LATE AND YOU'RE PLAYING WITH SOME BOY! I HAVEN'T DONE YOUR HAIR AND YOU'RE DRESS IS SO SHABBY!"

Hilde looked angry her face red, that was one of her best dresses, "Hey it is-" She stopped talking because Relena had slugged the man in the face causing him to fall. She straightened herself up, fixing the bun on the top of her head heading for the stage mumbling about annoyances. The three had to hide smiled as the man went on about how she had broken his nose. "Good luck!" Duo called, Relena turning to smile at him and give him a thumbs up. She disappeared behind the podium and the group made their way into the crowd finding several familiar faces. "Wufei! Zechs! Noin! Yo!" Duo called waving to the three. The group smiled waving back, Noin's hands resting on her enlarged stomach. Duo walked over to her placing a hand on her pregnant belly, "How are the kids?" he asked. Noin sighed, "Kid Duo, kid-as in I'm just having one! I couldn't bare to have more then one at once!" The group chuckled except for Wufei who had the far off look in his eyes. Hilde approached him and his gave a small smile towards his therapist and friend. Zechs smiled, "Ah there's Qautre and Trowa."

The group looked up seeing their two friends. Trowa was busy smoothing Qautre's mussed hair, which Duo boldly joked was from a passionate make-out session. The crowd was silenced when Relena approached the Podium. She talked clearly and proudly as she introduced what this hospital was for, who helped sponsor it and then Qautre who gave the first speech. Qautre had talked many a times so his speech was done soon, and he gave the podium back to Relena.

"Today this hospital will hold several veterans. Most of them will have been on opposite sides, but here they will find peace and friendship. I do not want our past mistakes to be forgotten, but for it not to hinder our relationships…"

As she continued giving one of her impassioned speeches she looked out at her audience. She gazed at their faces, but finding no comfort in her smiles. The hair on the back of her neck prickled and a fear suddenly gripped her and caused her to stumble in her words, and then stop all together.

Heero instantly looked concerned, and Zechs excused himself with the intention of getting on to his stage to go to his sister's side. Relena smiled shaking her head, "Forgive me, I-" Relena was cut off as a loud crack filled the air. The audience screamed and watched as blood sprayed out from behind Relena. She had been shot. The bullet had been fired at an angle, and clearly struck the back of her head causing the blood the spray out to the left. She fell to her side, twitching a moment before growing still. Qautre stood up alarmed and another gunshot filled the air. He screamed holding his arm, Trowa throwing himself over him as the gunshots carried out.

The audience was screaming and running trampling over anyone who fell. Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Hilde circled around Noin to protect the life inside her. Zechs who had already been halfway to the stage was now trying to force his way through the crowd pushing people aside angrily. "RELENA! RELENA!" He screamed to his sister who hadn't moved.

Gunshots continued, and when they stopped the audience had fled. There were a few scattered bodies of unfortunate people who had been shot, or had been trampled on, but Hilde, Duo, Wufei, and Heero though battered had managed to protect Noin. All at once they were on the stage, Zechs already holding his sister. She was white as milk, and her chest still. Zechs had his hand pressed to the back of her head keeping the blood flow from its steady pace. Wufei went to Trowa and Qautre helping them up. Qautre had been shot in the arm and his sleeve was thoroughly soaked from the wound. Trowa placed his hand over Qautre's wound crying out his name. Blue eyes looked up and Qautre whispered, "I-I've received worse! I'm f…fine guys!" Trowa held Qautre while Wufei tore a piece of his shirt off tying off the wound.

Heero stood over the scene of Relena and her brother as the ambulances' sirens roared on. She was so pale, and he felt himself feel cold. It was all a blur but soon he found himself sitting in the lobby of the hospital while he waited for news on his friends. Zechs was pacing the floor glancing at the doors where his sister's body had disappeared through minutes ago. Hilde was sitting next to Noin, and Dorothy had flown down and sat on the other side of the distraught woman, though Dorothy looked faint herself. Wufei sat next to Trowa who was slumped in his seat miserably. Duo rested his head on Heero's shoulder, and then perked up hearing the doors open.

Out came Qautre being supported by a nurse. Trowa jumped to his feet almost stumbling and was at Qautre's side. The blonde's arm was in a sling, and he looked a little paler, but smiled up at his lover. "I'm fine…honestly Trowa." And as if to prove it he pulled Trowa down for a passionate kiss. Qautre greeted his friends, the group looking very relieved. He took a seat being careful with his arm and asked, "Relena? How is she?" The group went silent and Zechs went back to his pacing. Qautre stilled and closed his mouth. Trowa kissed his temple whispering something to him Qautre nodding.

Hours ticked by and Zechs eventually sat down. The group tried not to give in to exhaustion but Noin and Qautre both did. Qautre being injured, and Noin being pregnant it wasn't a big surprise that the two feel asleep. It was ten minutes to two in the morning when the doctor came out. He had a grim look on his face, and his hands were wet from washing them.

"Where is the next of kin?"

The group stirred as the doctor took Zechs off to the side. Then without a warning Zechs swayed and grasped the doctor by his arms as he fell forwards. He gave a frightful scream waking Qautre and Noin up, and they could hear his cries from across the lobby. "Dead? Dead?! No! No…Rel..Relena!" Noin rushed to his side, and it took effort, but she kneeled by him taking him in her arms cradling his head to against her bosom. Qautre began to cry bending his head down hand on his heart. Hilde put her face in her hands and Wufei gently and timidly put a hand on her back. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck tightly the same time Trowa cupped Qautre's face and held him close as he could without jarring his arm.

Dorothy got up blinking dully. Heero watched, as she seemed to stagger off. She left without a word, though Heero was sure he could see the tears on her face. Zechs went in with Noin to see his sister's body but no one else was permitted to go in. Wufei persuaded the doctor to give him to bullet fragments so he could try and figure out its caliber, and possibly get a clue to who could have done this.

It was four in the morning when everyone left. It was a long quiet drive for Heero, Duo, and Hilde. The group trudged in their house Duo going straight to his room, and Hilde to hers. Heero sat on the couch switching on the news. They were already announcing her death. Heero scowled switched it off, and finally noticed the computer screen.

Sitting down he found his search had supplied him with some information.

"Lady in White," Heero read, "Refers to an old move before the time of the colonies, and the third civil war. The year in the movie is in 1962. The place is Willowpoint Falls. Nobody talks about what happened in the school cloakroom 10 years ago. Now, in the dead of night, Frankie Scarlatti is going to find out why. In the end Lady in White refers to a child's mother. The child, a young girl, was murdered in that cloakroom 10 years ago, and driven with grief she stays in her home and keeps children away. It refers that the woman wanted to make young Frankie Scarlatti her son because he had her personality and reminded her of her lost daughter. In the end the child's spirit is reunited with her mother when Frankie gets revenge for the both of them. The Lady in White then releases her claim to the boy's life."

Heero frowned he doubted that a movie had to do with this letter, and noticed an email for him. Opening it up he was shocked at what he saw.

"_Dearest Sir,_

_I warned her that it was best she listen to me. Now her punishment will be delivered today as she makes her speech at that new Hospital. To be killed in front of a place for healing, it is tragic is it not? Oh what fools we mortals be. I hope she got to speak with her brother. Killing her is something I deeply wanted to avoid. If she had taken my offer of joining my group then I wouldn't have had to kill her. She has also put you in danger too. If she had taken my offer then you would have lived, but I can't let you get in my way._

_Now you too must die._

_Regretfully yours,_

_Lady in White."_

1234

End of this chapter. Not sure how long this will be but I hope you're enjoying this. It is my first but who knows. I know a lot of people don't favor Relena and I don't care for her myself. But she was 15 and at 15 most people haven't grown up enough yet not to act as silly as she did. Anyways hoped you enjoyed.

Kazi


	2. Funeral

Sorry for the delay, onwards!

1234

The funeral was three days later, and Heero was the only one not surprised that Relena had left behind a will, as well as instructions for her service. Heero had noticed her change, and she had written a will shortly after Heero told her he was gay. Of course Heero thought she was suicidal, but eventually Relena got better, and let it go. She even changed it a year later saying with all the stunts she pulled she needed to be prepared. In the lobby of Relena's mansion Dorothy dressed all in black read a single sheet of paper.

"My dear friends if this is being read then I am dead. How I died, I don't know. I am dead after all...well I wish I could say it was probably from some accident, like a car crash, and that it was quick. But If I'm dead young, then I'm sure it was from a brutal accident, or a brutal murder. What fools we mortals be."

Heero squeezed Duo's hand. The Lady in White, whose letter he had printed and kept in his wallet had said the same thing. Heero swallowed a lump feeling angry but he suppressed it, now was not the time for anger. Dorothy's voice droned on, the grief making her words hard to understand.

"I leave my home, and my estate to my servants, as well as Miss Dorothy who has been a great comfort to me. She has been my best friend, and the most enjoyable girl I've ever met. My personal belongings and other things can be divided amongst my brother and his family as well as the Gundam pilots. My wealth is to be distributed to charities-a list is made and is in my top dresser drawer. However, some of my money I wish to be given to my nephew(s) and/or niece(s) for college. As for service, to be honest I don't really find myself religious. I don't really wish for anything special."

"However I wish for my body to be placed in a locked coffin and jettisoned into space. I always liked the stars whenever I traveled, and I liked how everything had been dark yet beautiful. I don't want to be buried in the earth or at a colony I want to dwell in the place that both the colonies and the Earth float in. Besides, I am sure if I was buried at some public place I'd have flowers all over my grave, or it'd get vandalized. I much rather drift off into space thank you very much. On the coffin please put my first name, my last name no longer matters. A last name, never really matters, and neither does a first name, but I'll make do with just my first name on the coffin."

"Please, for the love of God," A tiny smile flashed on Dorothy's face, "No memorials for me. I'm entrusting that responsibility with my brother and Heero Yuy. Please shoot to kill if you see anyone put anything up of me. No statues, no plaques, please nothing like that. As for what I wear I'd like to be in something casual. I hardly ever got to wear anything casual, and in death I plan to be comfortable. I'll allow Dorothy to pick my outfit, in truth she knows me b-best. And I lo-love her very much. She is my…dearest friend as I've s…said before," Dorothy had to take a minute to regain composure, but then finally finished the letter.

"That about covers it. Please follow these directions. If I died because it was my time, then be happy. If I was murdered, don't seek revenge, I want peace, and I will continue to hope for peace as long as hope remains. Just let it be. Hopefully I went quick, I never did like pain. To you my friends, thank you for putting up with me when I was at my worst, and thanks for knocking me down a peg when I was at my best. Forever in your debt, forever your family, forever your friend, forever yours, Relena Peacecraft."

Dorothy set down the letter, and then rushed out of the room. An hour later they had carried out Releana's wishes and transported her body to space station. No one was dressed fancy there were no sermons, and no Good-byes. They had already been said, and nothing else was needed. The coffin was something special, it would keep Relena securely locked inside, and with tender care Relena who had been dressed in her pajama's by Dorothy, was removed from a plane coffin meant only for transportation, and placed in this special one.

Zechs could not stand to look at her for more then a few seconds. Releana's face had become a little disfigured from the bullet, and she didn't seem to quite look like herself. She looked like a wax doll, or some sort of mannequin. When she was locked securely away, they all watched as she was released into space. Heero's eyes followed her coffin as it spun sinking into the darkness, blending into the stars. And then just like that she was gone, and never again would Relena be seen.

They all went back to her home, to help Dorothy and Zechs work out the will and paperwork. But really it was just to keep them both company. Heero found himself wondering upstairs and was soon in her room. He cringed at the pinkness of the room, and almost shuddered. He spotted something sitting on her bed, a teddy bear. It was kind of worn down, and one of its eyes had been sown back on crooked.

Slowly he strode over and picked it up examining it. He felt his chest tighten at the sight of it, and wondered if Relena had ever gotten over him. He turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat and saw Qautre standing by himself. He had his arm still in the sling, and smiled at Qautre. "Dou was wondering…where you were. I said I…I'd get you." Casually Qautre closed his eyes and wiped some tears that had formed. However, his eyes shot open at the feel of a strong hug wrapping around him.

Heero had placed his arms around him, and had his hand in Qautre's white blonde hair.

"You almost got killed. Qautre I forbid it. I forbid you to leave your friends, and Trowa. Understand? That is your mission."

Qautre felt tears fill his eyes, not used to Heero's words. Though his voice was bland, there was clearly caring in those words. Heero held Qautre a moment longer when a voice spoke up, "Heero if you're cheating on me I'll cut your balls off!" Duo and Trowa stood in the doorway, watching the two, sad smiles on their faces. Qautre was released and went to Trowa who bent down placing a kiss on his lover's mouth, while wrapping his arms around his small waist. Duo walked gingerly to Heero standing about half a foot away, looking what could only be described as shy.

Heero grabbed him by his braid and tugged the man to him, Duo spinning around, and Heero giving him a hug from behind. "I love you." Heero bluntly said, and Duo smiled gently. "It's okay…it'll be okay soon," Duo promised, unaware of how close a threat to his life was.

End of this chapter.

So next chapter…Qautre get's kidnapped. Oh snap…


End file.
